Out of War
by agreensnowman
Summary: After the UNSC Pillar of Autumn has escaped Reach, All of Noble Team, who had survived, are taken to Earth, where they take a break from battle. They may not be so noble after all.
1. Noble Housing - Prologue

**A/N: This is my first story, so don't go too hard on me. Hope you enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN THE HALO FRANCHISE AND ITS CONTENTS AND POSSIBLE REFERENCES TO OTHER MEDIA.**

**This whole first chapter will be the description of the home Noble Team lives in. You may skip this part if you want to, but this will have information on the house. Don't worry about waiting for the next actual chapter, because I'll write it before I even publish this chapter.**

* * *

Noble Team enjoyed the lifestyle of innocent people. They were free from war, away from the extraterrestrials that try to chop their heads off and destroy their beloved ones. All they worry about now, was trying to keep up together. They were Noble Team. They may not be fighting, but they are still a team.

During Noble Team's stay on Earth, they all shared one, very large house. It was comfy and with all the nice living room, fit for around 5 more of them, a big kitchen with a fridge the size of Jorge and multiple counters and stoves, a smooth, cold porcelain tile flooring, even video game systems in all rooms, and all kinds of things a person would want in their life.

The house is three stories high, with a basement, solely for an armory and a shelter in case of natural disasters. The first floor for the living room, kitchen, dining room, recreational room where they can hang out and lounge, and bathrooms. The second floor is for the bedrooms. Each bedroom had their own separate bathroom, with the exception of Six and Emile's who had a Jack and Jill bathroom. They didn't mind one bit of the bathroom, since they all pretty much shared a bathroom during their service. Besides, if someone were to go Number 2 and ate at a certain fast-food restaurant, no one would hear obnoxious sounds and horrible scent. This gave both of them a big relief, knowing that they don't have to be embarrassed about anything. The third floor is a workout gym, with a big glass wall to have a perfect view of a lake while losing weight or gaining muscle mass.

The house has a backyard, a big backyard at that. It had a few couches, a swimming pool, a hot tub with a glass roof over it, some cobblestone flooring, decorative half walls, and a TV right where the tub is. The backyard also has access to Lake Tahoe, with a dock for possible swimming or boating.

Jorge had the farthest room, the biggest room. It fit him nicely, with his weapons and gear able to be stored in, but he put those in the armory and instead put up mannequins fitted with replicas of the MJOLNIR Mark V armor, replicas of the UNSC Pillar of Autumn and UNSC Infinity, along with other covenant ships such as the CAS-Class Assault Carrier and and SDV-Class Heavy Corvette.

Emile situated in the room next to Jorge's. He had posters of the newest video games, had the consoles, the games, and was pretty much living off of them. Jun and Six would even join in and play with him. Emile is the average 21st century teenage boy, locking themselves in their rooms until told otherwise by their parents, but in this case, his "parents" were his teammates.

Six took the room next to Emile, giving the two of them a Jack and Jill bathroom. It was kind of awkward at first, since Emile was sharing a bathroom with a female and Six was sharing a bathroom with a male. Six had a lime green wall, with around the same things Emile had in his room, though without the posters. She filled her wall with various photos and souvenirs she encountered during her time in battle, along with a Sangheili tooth and a drained plasma pistol she picked up. Six was a habitual looter when it comes to abandoned homes and dead enemies.

Jun was on the opposite side of Jun's room, which was quite larger than Emile's since he has a separate bathroom. Jun had all kinds of books, sci-fi, fiction, non-fiction, manga, romance, horror, you name it. He's quite a bookworm, having three mini-libraries in his room. No one knows what's in his room, since he always has it locked, and no one ever enters it.

Kat and Carter shared a room. Not surprising. There were five rooms for the six of them, so two of them would either share a room or one would sleep in the living room. They chose to bunk, with Carter sleeping below Kat. They had maps of ships, places, and just about where every Noble team operations were held at. They chose to have a normal room, rid of posters, not much high-tech gadgets around them, regularly cleaned, it seemed like the room for a serious leader.

The home and furniture was all paid for by the UNSC, as a complimentary vacation home. After all, they ARE partially responsible for the end of the Human-Covenant War by bringing Cortana to the _Pillar of Autumn_.

Noble is a very serious and sophisticated squad of Spartans, but that's only in war. It's time to bring out their true and laid-back personalities on the peaceful and grand Earth.

* * *

**A/N: I don't think I should ask you if you enjoyed this chapter. It's just a chapter dedicated to Noble Team's sleeping quarters.**

**A review is much appreciated, since I would love to know what is good in the story and should stay and what is bad and what should get kicked out the door.**

**I'm up for suggestions. If you guys want me to change the plot of the story, or maybe add a few characters in the story, let me know in the review section. I'll think about it if more than 5 people agree to it, somehow. I know I've been imagining a nonexistent character in the Halo series, who's a SPARTAN-II, a few years younger than John-117, and a dual-wielding energy sword badass.**


	2. Building Relationships

**A/N: First real chapter. Enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN THE HALO FRANCHISE AND ITS CONTENTS AND POSSIBLE REFERENCES TO OTHER MEDIA.**

* * *

"Quit hogging the bananas!"

"I never even knew of any bananas!"

"You're the only one here that eats like a damn pig!"

"Like I said, I don't know of any bananas!"

Emile and Jun argued back and forth, blaming Emile for the sudden loss of the bundle of bananas. These were the kinds of nonsense they argued every day, amusing the rest of the team. They all thought the two were just acting and putting up a good show, but, Jun liked bananas, so it was obvious they weren't playing around.

A beautiful, brown haired female walked down the stairs, eating a banana, in her silk white nightgown.

"Hey, Dawn." Jun greeted without looking at her, still trying to look for his precious bananas.

Noble Six, or Dawn, was surprised Jun actually called her by her name. She was surprised anybody called her by her name. She was used to being called "Six" and "Spartan".

"What're you looking for?" Dawn asked, leaning on the guardrails of the glass staircase.

"Trying to find some stupid fruit." Carter answered, redirecting his eyes to the banana she was eating. He was lounging on the soft, brown couch, the one place everybody loved equally.

Dawn immediately knew what he was talking about, and quickly ate down her banana and threw it in the trash in her bathroom.

She headed down to sit next to the 7 foot SPARTAN-II, who was on the recliner next to the window.

"Why aren't you dressed yet?" a curious Jorge still looking out at the beautiful lake.

Dawn looked down at her nightgown and immediately crossed her legs, hoping nobody looked under her gown.

"I'm just too lazy; besides, we're not going anywhere, are we?"

"No, it's just that there are two men here who might want to get up your clothes."

Dawn never wore underwear when she slept, and when she wakes up, she always changes into denim short shorts and plain tank tops. If they were to go anywhere, she would wear jeans and quite a decorative t-shirt. This time, she was in her lazy mood, but she was fully aware that she's in a nightgown, without any undergarments.

"I hope they don't," Dawn looked down. "I'm not wearing anything underneath this."

Dawn realized what she had just blurted out, and made a beeline for her room, her face flushed in deep red.

Jorge, still enjoying the scenery, quickly looked up from his trance with a face that said 'Whoa, are you serious?!', but Dawn was already in her bedroom before he even turned his head.

Dawn came back down five minutes later dressed in her usual casual clothing, red tank top, tight denim short shorts, black flip flops, and her hair neatly ponytailed. She sat back down where she was sitting five minutes ago, still with a red color in her face.

"It's best we forget about what you mentioned." Jorge winked.

Dawn nodded in agreement. It was something best left forgotten by both parties. Emile, however, came in from the yard door right as Jorge spoke.

"What did she mention?" Emile sat on Dawn's armrest, facing Jorge.

"None of your business." Dawn stoically said to Emile.

"C'mon tell me!" Emile then laid down on Dawn's lap, his feet on her armrest and his head on her right leg.

Without thinking, Jorge stood up and picked Emile up from her lap bridal style and went out the back door. Dawn stood up and followed suit.

"Hey, hey, what are you doing?!" Emile complained, throwing punches at the hulking man's stomach. He didn't care. He was a SPARTAN-II. He survived a slipspace bomb, after all.

Carter and Kat looked to the side glass walls. They enjoyed the little commotion Emile and Jorge were brewing.

Jorge proceeded down the cobblestone stairway to the dock. Dawn slowed down, breathing in the fresh morning air, listening to the birds chirping, the water crashing into the sand and the wooden path. It was really breathtaking for her. Had this been any other planet, there would've been banshees flying everywhere and gunfire all around, and instead of being in her girly clothes, she would've been in her MJOLNIR armor.

"Dawn, take his left arm and left leg." Jorge went over to Emile's right side as he dropped him on the dock.

Dawn quickly took Emile's left limbs, and then the two of them swung the squirming body repeatedly.

"And a one, and a two, and a three, release!"

Dawn quickly released her grip on his limbs, throwing him into the freshwater below.

"You don't mess with us, Emily!" Dawn mocked. She then walked back to the mansion, with a victorious grin on her face.

"That's a nice name, Emily." Jorge sat on the dock.

"Since when did she start calling me Emily?" Emile asked, still in the water.

They both laughed and shrugged the event off as a playful thing.

"Get up here, you fool." Jorge grabbed Emile's hand and raised him up on the dock.

Dawn came up behind them with a towel and handed it to Emile, who thanked Dawn and put his arm around her waist.

"I'm going to leave you two lovebirds alone."

Jorge stood up and went back into the house, taking a cup of coffee that Kat had prepared for all six of them.

Emile looked over at Dawn, still in his arms. "You don't seem to be trying to get out today."

"Sometimes I don't care, sometimes I mind. I'm just quite tired today."

"What makes you tired at all?"

"I was in the gym all day yesterday. I slept at 3 and woke up at 7."

"That's great. So, what did you mention to Jorge?"

Dawn slapped Emile, telling him to forget about it and leaned on his shoulder. Emile covered her with the towel she gave him, with Dawn falling asleep a few minutes later.

Kat came out into the dock with two cups of her great-tasting coffee. Emile and Dawn didn't seem to notice her, so she put the cups down and took a few pictures of the "couple" on the dock. Kat picked the two mugs up and walked down the wet wooden boards.

"Hey, Emile." She walked up to him with a smile.

"Don't wake sleeping beauty up." He whispered.

Kat gently placed two mugs down next to Emile, telling him to give it to Dawn when she wakes up. She went back into the house, giving them some alone time.

"Gimme the coffee…" Dawn mumbled quietly.

Emile always thought a sleepy female voice sounded beautiful. He took a mug from his side and handed it to the half-asleep teammate. She opened her eyes and took the mug and took a few sips. The air got colder, but the only thing keeping them warm is the drink and the towel. The towel was still dry, not able to soak up the liquid on Emile's body. He motioned for the girl to sit upright and stand up. They went back to the house to get out of the breeze. Dawn went upstairs to her room, followed by Emile who took a shower and dried off. Dawn decided to do the same thing, and went into her side of the bathroom.

The shower was the one place where she could sing, dance, release if she needed to, which was what she really needed. The sexual tension she felt when she leaned on Emile was too hard to contain, and she needed to soothe it.

She walked into the bathroom, with a towel slung over her shoulder, now on a hook on the door. and new clothes laid out on her bed. She started undressing in the bathroom, not in the shower. Emile looked through the glass sliding door of the shower and found the sight of a fully nude Dawn through the mirror. Emile's jaw dropped at the sight. He never thought of her being this beautiful, since the most skin he saw from her was when they were having a swim in the lake a few days ago. Dawn looked into the mirror, admiring herself. She caressed her body with her hands, cupping her quite large-size breasts, or so it seems to most males. She massaged her breasts with her left hand, her right hand going lower down her abdomen, now on her womanhood. Dawn squeezed her left breast and stroked her womanhood, forcing her to let out a moan that was filled with pleasure. Emile looked on, dumbfounded at the sight of the "Hyper-Lethal Vector" masturbating in his- no, their bathroom. Luckily for Emile, she was too focused to notice him, along with the quiet spray of the showerhead.

He liked the view he was seeing. It was unexpected, too. He was taking a shower, nothing out of the ordinary, then Noble Six came in, and began pleasuring herself. As for him, he was about to do the same. Things didn't really go according to plan, though.

* * *

**A/N: I smell a lemon coming up soon. Anyway, please leave a review, that doesn't just say "sucks" or "good". Make it a bit worthwhile to read, besides, I wanna know if my story was a totally jacked up piece of shit or a very detailed piece of shit. Cliffhanger! Yes! Expect those. If you guys want me to change something up or put something in a chapter, leave it in the reviews and I'll think about them.**

**Also, I'll try to put up chapters regularly, so it might be day after day I would post chapters, or week after week, it depends on my schedule and internet connectivity.**

**So, stay tuned!**


	3. A Noble Couple

**A/N: I actually tried to make the house in a Minecraft world, and I'll probably get that done sooner or later. This is actually top priority for me.**

**I DO NOT OWN THE HALO FRANCHISE AND ITS CONTENTS AND POSSIBLE REFERENCES TO OTHER MEDIA.**

* * *

Emile looked on as Dawn pleased herself in the same room they were in. He enjoyed the view, the glass door was clear; there was a curtain in front of the stall to block the stall from any intruders, and the shower was pretty quiet so no one can get disturbed by loud showers. That makes him unnoticeable, but it doesn't mean he's invisible, though. He felt his manhood erect, growing to a full nine inches. He gripped it and moved it forward and backward. It doesn't really feel all too good at first, but when a he continues for quite some time, it will definitely feel great. He pleasured himself against the glass door, where he could fully view the outstanding body of Dawn, only then he realized it was a bad idea. His hand slipped from his shaft and hit the glass door, generating a loud bang. This was certainly loud enough to make Dawn notice. She instantly stopped and slowly turned her head to the right. She finally realized that Emile was here, before she arrived. She was too caught up in her masturbation session and was used to hearing that shower spraying in the stall to realize somebody was there.

"Emile?!"

"Wait! I can explain!"

"No, not here. Explain to me when we're fully clothed and not in the bathroom."

He went into his room after he brushed his teeth, then got dressed.

_Fuck, I am so dead! _Emile thought. He realized he masturbated to his friend, teammate, and a woman that killed more Covenant than each members of Noble team.

Dawn finished showering in three minutes, the usual time to shower when at base. She brushed her teeth, wore her signature denim shorts and a tank top with "HYPER LETHAL" on the front with an energy sword running behind the words. She took five minutes to get her hair done, which is half the normal time she takes to comb her hair. After she got done, she knocked on Emile's door through the bathroom.

_Shit, she's here!_

Emile opened the door, bracing for impact and hoping he gets out with at least a few teeth.

"Emile, calm down. I'm not going to hurt you." Dawn reassured. "I just came here to hear your explanation."

Dawn's calm voice made Emile feel a bit better. He let her come in and sit on his office chair.

Emile and Dawn stared at each other for a moment. Emile's face showing fear and embarrassment, and Dawn showing a slight hint of embarrassment that she's trying to suppress with a poker face.

"Okay, so… um… I was... watching you… masturbate." Emile said in a low voice without making eye contact. "I thought you were… hot, and it was the best thing I've seen in a while."

Dawn understood what he said, and she knew she would've done the same thing if their positions were switched earlier.

"If you want to hit me, or knock me out, go right ahead. I deserve it." Emile said, standing upright in front of her. He prepared for a punch to the genitals when she stood up, but she hugged him instead of getting mad at him or releasing anger on him like any other girl.

"Wh-what?" Emile asked confused.

"It's alright. That meant you liked what you saw. Trust me; I probably would've done the same thing if we switched spots." Dawn assured him. Emile returned the hug, the two locked in each other's arms.

"I'll let it slide. Just don't do it again, alright?

"I promise."

Dawn was a patient girl during her youth, and being a Spartan, she really needed to control her emotions and be very patient.

Dawn and Emile exited his room and walked down the stairs together. Emile sat on the couch and watched Cops, a show that's been running for nearly 600 years. The episode Jorge was watching was about a robbery at a convenience store in New San Diego. Jun was mowing the lawn in the backyard and Carter was grilling fish he and Jorge caught yesterday. Carter was an excellent cook, and even Dawn and Kat tell him that he should run a seafood diner. He was flattered by the compliments and was motivated to cook a lot. Kat was taking a nap on the couch next to Jorge, and Dawn poured herself a banana smoothie and sat next to Emile, leaning on his shoulder.

Jun came out of the backyard, beads of sweat coming out of his forehead.

"Enjoying the drink, Dawn?" Jun asked, staring at the yellow-filled glass.

"I love it." Dawn responded, sipping some more.

Jun gave her thumbs up before setting up the dinner table to help Carter out.

Kat eventually woke up, noticing Emile and Dawn, leaving a hello to them. Carter eventually finished cooking. Everybody except for Emile and Dawn went to the dining room, leaving the two on the couch together.

Dawn hopped on to Emile's lap, facing Emile with both of her knees on each side of his thighs. She held on to Emile's neck, while at the same time Emile's holding on to Dawn.

"What's this all about?" Emile asked quietly. They both stared at each other's eyes, Dawn smiling. Emile smiled too, aware that they're locked in each other's arms in an intimate position.

"Oh, nothing. I just want to have a little look at my sweet Emile." Dawn said in a seductive voice.

_Sweet Emile? What? Why is she on me? _Emile thought.

"Why am I on you, you may ask. I want to be with you a little bit. I mean, I never thought the one I looked up to on Reach would watch me do my thing in the bathroom."

"Wait, you looked up to me? When?"

"I always thought you were the badass hero that never showed his face. You were a nice and cool guy too."

"Oh. That's… I never heard someone compliment me like that."

"Aww, am I going to be your first girlfriend?"

Emile paused for a moment when she said that last word.

"I.. I guess."

Dawn leaned in to engage the two of them in a kiss. It was soft and gentle, just the perfect first kiss. Emile and Dawn closed their eyes, enjoying every second of their lips touching. They maintained this position for a minute until they needed to breathe.

"You're a great kisser, Emily." Dawn giggled.

Emile loved her giggle, as if it were a medicine for him.

"Thanks, Dawn. You're excellent yourself."

Emile cupped her face with his hands. They were about to lock in another kiss, until Carter called for them from the dining room.

Dawn gave Emile a peck on the lips before getting off of him and going over to the bunch. Emile followed suit, smiling.

* * *

**A/N: I decided not to do a lemon since it would be too unexpected to have two teammates have sex on the spot. Thanks to a reviewer who mentioned it, that and I was listening to a song called "A Little Piece of Heaven" by Avenged Sevenfold, which is a horrible inspirational song for writing lemons. That said, leave a review and have a great day. Chapter three should be up in a few days.**


	4. Six Plus Four

**A/N: Remember when I said I'll make a model of the home in Minecraft? That will wait for another day, but now, I'll get to making a story.**

**I DO NOT OWN THE HALO FRANCHISE AND ITS CONTENTS AND POSSIBLE REFERENCES TO OTHER MEDIA.**

* * *

Everybody enjoyed a meal created by Carter. They have him cook everything, from steak, fish, frog legs, to goat and whale, maybe even some Sangheili meat if they were daring. Emile liked something else, better than Carter's culinary skills-Dawn's lips. When they ate, Dawn and Emile sat together, sometimes even taking some food off of each other's plates. Nobody cared at all, though, since this is something that was bound to happen around the team, probably because they either can't get enough of Carter's food or just want to deprive the victim of them. Emile and Dawn did this for fun. After dinner, everybody got back to doing their regular things: cleaning, relaxing, going to the bathroom, etc. The couple walked out of the house and into the dock, hand in hand. Kat seemed to notice, but said no words.

They casually walked to the end of the dock, their hands still together. They watched the beautiful sunset and listening to the water hitting the wooden pathway below them in silence.

"You know what, Dawn…" Emile broke the silence as the two turned to face each other. "Ever since I saw you get out of that Warthog back on Reach, I thought you would think of me as just a loner who plays around with a knife and never shows his face, not some badass."

Dawn let out a giggle and held both of his hands. "You actually are a badass".

"The only badass thing I ever did was kill those Elites when I was being a guardian angel on the MAC."

"…Which means you killed countless banshees and things."

"…But I didn't get to blow up a cruiser like you did. Your kill count blasted through the roof when you took over the gun.

"It doesn't matter, you survived. I don't care what you say."

Emile wrappers his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, their bodies making contact.

"Somebody's persistent." Emile said, pulling her in for a kiss.

Emile and Dawn made contact with their lips. Dawn's tongue knocked on his lips, prompting it to open. Their tongues danced together, sliding, pushing, all the sorts. Kat came outside, noticing the two in an intimate moment yet again.

This time, Kat's jaw dropped at the beautiful scenery. She walked into the house, excited.

"Guys! Come outside! This is great!" she said with a squeal.

The three men stared at each other before following Kat. They walked to the gate of the dock, noticing Emile and Dawn. Carter nodded in approval, smiling.

"That's my boy." Jun said with a chuckle.

"I saw something in those two back then." Jorge looked on in amazement.

No one even knew the two had a relationship, but this just started today, anyway.

Jun walked up to them with a camera, the duo not noticing him. He is a stealthy sniper, after all. He lined up the perfect shot of their silhouette against the backdrop of a sunset, on a lake. It was the perfect picture.

Dawn and Emile broke their kiss, looking into each other's eyes while breathing heavy puffs. They didn't notice anybody looking at them; they can't even see the house from the long pathway.

The four members clapped and whistled. This made both of them embarrassed, Dawn burying her head in his chest with a tomato red face. They maintained this arm lock for a few minutes until Dawn fell asleep in his arms. Emile picked Dawn up and carried her bridal style to their room, shushing his four teammates.

Emile went inside Dawn's room and put her down on her bed. An idea popped in Emile as he was walking through the bathroom to his room.

_Why not sleep with her? _He thought.

_Why would I have sex with her? _He argued with his own mind.

_Not sex! Just lay in bed with her!_

_We just started this relationship this afternoon!_

_So, what?_

_Fine, fine. I'll do it later, when it's actually night time._

Emile silently exited her room, hoping his sleeping beauty doesn't wake up

Emile went downstairs only to be greeted by two curious teammates and bombarded with questions.

"Whoa, Whoa, I am not that pretty, back the fuck up."

He ignored Jun and Kat and sat on the couch, still being annoyed by the two.

"Come on, answer us!" Kat demanded.

"Why do you want to get in my love life?" Emile asked with a very obvious annoyed tone.

"Wow, he said love life!" Jun told Kat.

"Okay, Jun, shut the hell up, and Kat, I can't take you seriously with that stupid robotic arm of yours." Emile insulted the two.

"Oooh… he just went there." Jorge whispered to Carter.

"It's best we stay out of their way." Carter replied back to Jorge.

Both of them stood up and slowly backed away from the now enraged Kat, throwing a myriad of insults at Emile.

"Wow. I am so scared." Emile sarcastically muttered, looking straight into the TV, switching through a multitude of channels.

Whenever Kat tried to throw a punch or scratch Emile, Jun would step in and pull Kat's arm away, sometimes even getting hit by Kat himself.

Emile wanted to mention something else about Kat's arm, but decided not to go that far.

Kat finally stopped, exhausted after the fit she threw. She ended up going to bed early, going to sleep at 10. She usually slept at around one or two in the morning, doing some nightly reading or cleaning. Carter snores loudly, and now would've been the best time for Kat to sleep.

Jun, Jorge, and Carter didn't ask a question to Emile regarding him and Dawn.

"Why aren't you guys asking me questions or anything about my life?"

"That's because we understand what it feels like to be asked questions left and right." Carter answered.

"Great. Kat, on the other hand, doesn't know it apparently."

"Oh, she knows. It's just that she's nosy. Real nosy."

Emile let out a sigh. "Dawn is just the most magnificent girl I've ever seen in my life."

"Yeah, she's pretty hot." Jun chimed in.

"You better not pull anything on her." Emile warned him.

"What, she can't have any male friends?"

"I trust her to have friends, but you, you better not hit on her."

"I'll try not to." Jun joked.

Emile and Jun laughed it off as Jorge and Carter sat and watched a trivia game. The show is now on the topic of the Covenant, which has been a popular topic among humans.

Jorge and Carter answered every question correctly, but the contestants got some of the most basic questions wrong, such as: "What rank is the famous John-117?" Carter and Jorge knew it was Master Chief Petty Officer of the Navy.

The four men wanted to stay up longer to hang out for a while. Emile's going to have to sleep with Dawn for another time. They decided it would be time for a guys' night out.

* * *

**A/N: I actually did this chapter the day I published the second chapter, but I'll publish it in a day or two. Anyways, please leave a review. I eat them and live off of them. Seriously. The more reviews, the more consistent publishing and content. Enjoy your day!**


	5. A Lovely Night

**A/N: School is around the corner for me. Dammit. It starts on August 18th, and just to let you know, I will still post regularly, probably twice a month. If you enjoyed, leave a review!**

**I DO NOT OWN THE HALO FRANCHISE AND ITS CONTENTS AND POSSIBLE REFERENCES TO OTHER MEDIA.**

* * *

_A Lovely Night_

"Who the hell are you?" the bulky man asked.

"You can call me Jorge."

"You his friend?"

"Yeah. Yeah. I'd appreciate it if you let him go, and tell me what happened."

"Sure."

Artrax dropped Emile, landing on the floor with a thud.

"So, what's happening?"

"This bitch- I mean, this asshole tried to get in my business." Emile interrupted Artrax.

"So you knocked one of them out and got yourself backed into a wall?"

"No, they tried to assault me when I reasoned with them, then I retaliated."

"Right. So, may I have your name?"

"None of your fucking business!" Artrax charged Jorge, but he reacted instantly, countering the charge with a knee to what he saw hit his crotch. Artrax fell backwards, both of his hands cupping his groin and squirming. Emile took the opportunity to jump on his stomach and punch him repeatedly, not affecting the large person. Artrax stopped squirming and grabbed Emile by the neck, and throwing him into the large mirror, shattering the mirror he landed on and cracking the ones next to him.

Jorge looked at Artrax with anger, seizing him with his full force. He knew he could kill him, but that's what he was going for anyway. Jorge tackled the man his size, landing multiple blows to his abdomen, crushing his liver and his stomach. Artrax coughed blood on Jorge's face, covering his face with blood spots.

"Think twice when going up against the SPARTAN-II." Jorge growled as he let go of Artrax, knocking him out.

"Oh.. god damn…" Emile groaned.

Jorge looked to his left to find a trapped Emile, who cheered on Jorge. The large Spartan helped Emile off the mirror, pulling off shards of glass from his arms and legs. It felt the same as the needles the Covenant used, but he used armor back then. Jorge walked to the sink nearest to the door, washing blood off his face.

"So… what are we going to do about these douchebags?" Emile asked, poking Artrax.

"We hide them in the stall, and hope nobody finds them." Jorge turned off the faucet and lifted the muscled man.

Emile picked up the smaller person and hid him in the same stall Artrax was in. Artrax's feet were on the ground, and Max's feet were on Atrax's lap, sitting on top of him. Jorge locked the stall door and headed out.

Emile was right behind Jorge, but he could see the group. He saw a fifth person, a person with long hair. Dawn.

"Hey, sixy." Emile greeted Dawn, making the "I" sound like an "e".

"Oh, so you have a nickname for me too?" Dawn stood up and kissed Emile on the lips. The two sat down on the couch, Emile sitting in between Dawn and Jorge.

"So, you're our chauffer?" Jun asked, taking a sip of the Hail.

"Yeah, but without the limo!"

"How are you gonna take us with my car parked out?"

"That's why tow magnets exist!"

"What in the fuck is a tow magnet?" Carter asked loudly.

"It's this real strong magnet that I put on Jun's car and mine, then I just have to drive!"

"Didn't even know you knew about vehicles!"

"I flew a sabre, don't you think I can drive cars?"

"Yeah.. Nevermind!" Carter almost downed half of his liquor.

Dawn moved onto Emile's lap, his left arm around her and his right hand holding his alcohol. When he sipped from his glass, he put it on the table and squeezed Dawn's breasts, making her squeal and the rest of the men laugh. When they got done, they were very drunk, but the Spartans still took control of their bodies. They were fully aware they were drunk and where they are, but they were dizzy, wobbly, and knew they can't drive. They all walked out of the club, four of them walking with an obvious loss of balance. Spartan Hail is made so that the drinker would be at least quite sober for 20 minutes, then totally drunk after that time limit. They still needed a designated driver, since they still have alcohol in their breaths.

They all went into Dawn's SUV, leaving Dawn outside to attach the magnets on Jun's front bumper and her back bumper. She got into the car, driving out of the garage and to the house. Emile sat in the front passenger side, holding Dawn's right hand while her left hand is on the wheel.

"Hey, Emile!" Jun asked in the back. "What took you so long in the bathroom?"

"Oh. I.. uh… got myself in a bit of trouble." Emile looked forward, scratching his head.

Dawn looked over to him in concern. "Honey, are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm all fine. Jorge took care of it though." Emile let go of Dawn's hand to give Jorge a fist bump. "I'll explain to you when we get home, okay?"

Dawn nodded, then got back to concentrating on driving. When they got to the garage, they all left the car and went straight to the house, except for Jun, who drove his vehicle next to Dawn's after deactivating the magnets.

They all headed up to their rooms to change and go to bed. It was already around 2 in the morning at the time. Dawn changed into her nightgown and Emile changed into his boxers, without a top on. He went into Dawn's room, who was still changing.

"Oh! Sorry!" Emile whispered.

"No, no, it's alright. Come in." Dawn beckoned to him.

Emile walked in slowly, taking a good look at Dawn with her pink bra and panties. She then took her bra off, turning around to be in Emile's view.

"Oh, damn." Emile felt his face redden as she took her panties off. She was now fully naked in front of Emile.

"Why are you…"

"Don't worry," Dawn kissed Emile. "You already saw me naked once, so there's nothing to hide now."

She saw Emile's manhood grow under his boxers, her face turning into a seductive smile.

"Do you like what you see?" She turned around and bent over. Her ass was now in front of Emile.

"I fucking love what I'm seeing." Emile tackled her bottom with his face, tonguing her sweet vagina.

Dawn moaned and almost screamed at the surprise.

"Oh my god!" Dawn felt her heart skip a beat.

Emile stopped his tongue action, then turned her around and laid her on the bed. He spread her legs, revealing a very damp slit.

He gently put both of his fingers into her, prompting her to moan. He sped up with each thrust of his arms, placing kisses on her stomach and her breasts.

"Emile! I'm.. I'm… coming!" She released all over Emile's fingers, covering it with her juices. He pulled it out and put it in his mouth, savoring her love all over his fingers.

"Wow, Dawn. You came that fast?"

"Emile..." she moaned. She placed her hand on the bulge on his pants and started stroking it.

Emile took off his boxers, revealing his large manhood. Dawn got up and stroked it, Emile letting out groans. After a few minutes of stroking, she licked the tip, then slowly sucked it in, inch by inch. 7 inches of him were in her mouth, not being able to take up the other two inches. She sucked it and used her tongue, to the point where Emile almost reached his orgasm. Dawn stopped sucking and pulled him out, teasing him.

"I know when you're going to orgasm. I'm not done yet."

Dawn stood up and went to the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet and took birth control pills. Today's contraceptives can be taken at any time, so it could be taken in an impromptu intercourse.

Dawn pulled him to her bed, spreading her legs out, almost as an invitation. She gently grabbed his penis and put the tip inside of her. Emile slowly moved in, all of his nine inches inside of her. He trusted in and out, moving faster after every thrust. He went down to kiss her neck, her moaning getting louder and louder. After almost 20 minutes of sex, Dawn once again came over Emile, her body filled with ecstasy. He did the same, and came inside of Dawn. She felt his warm juices inside her, filling her up with it. After five minutes of rest, they shut the lights and laid together on her bed, kissing and cuddling.

"Dawn, everybody thought we had some kind of connection when we were at Reach." Emile held Dawn.

"Well, looks like they thought correctly." Dawn dug her face in Emile's chest.

"Yeah. I thought we would just do the generic stuff like hold hands and kiss and go on dates, but we just had sex and now going to sleep without clothes."

Dawn giggled. She knew her giggles were medicine to Emile, lighting up his day at bad times. She giggled a lot around him.

"We should do this more often."

"I second that, Emily."

"Ahh.. That's why you're my baby girl."

Emile kissed Dawn goodnight and fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Lo and behold, a lemon. I'm new to this, so no hate pleeeaaassseeee. So, if I did good on this scene or I forgot something or I did something wrong, let me know, and I'll be glad to edit it and stuffs. So, since school's coming, I won't be posting for a while. Like I said, most likely twice a month.**

**One last thing, Jorge would be asking a lot of things. He's Curious Jorge ;)**


	6. Third Wheel

**I DO NOT OWN THE HALO FRANCHISE AND ITS CONTENTS AND POSSIBLE REFERENCES TO OTHER MEDIA.**

* * *

Emile woke up, his first sight being Dawn's hair. He got up slowly and gently from their spoon position, trying his best to not wake his lover. He got up, stretching with a yawn. Emile kissed Dawn on the top of her head and tip-toed straight to the shower, getting a towel and dropping his clothes in the laundry basket. After the shower, he dried off, brushed his teeth, wore his standard t-shirt and shorts, and headed down the stairs to eat breakfast. Carter was sitting down and examining an antique 2027 Los Angeles Times newspaper, with the TV on, Jun was outside at the lake going for a swim, and Kat sat in the dinner table, eating cereal, and Jorge was still sleeping. It was 10:00, but Jorge did always like extra sleep.

"Good morning, Emile." Carter greeted, not looking down from the paper.

"Hey. Whatcha staring at?" Emile walked over to Emile, leaning on the couch behind Carter.

"A newspaper. It's a paper that has news."

"I know what a newspaper is, jackass."

"Repeat, Noble Four?"

"Jackass." Emile said, leaning towards Carter's ear. Carter threw up a middle finger at him, Emile and Carter laughing it off.

"There's some food in the dining room."

Emile went over to the dining room and put food on his plate.**(A/N: You can imagine whatever food he has, I just ate and all I can think of were generic American food, so go ahead.) **He sat right next to Kat, who ate casually. After two minutes of silence, Kat broke it by mentioning something Emile didn't want anyone to know about.

"What's up, Emile?" Kat ate a spoonful of cereal.

"Oh, nothing much." Emile ate his own food.

"Did you… do things with Dawn?"

Emile, at this point, was nervous and scared. Did she hear the two of them have sex? Why did she listen? Why is she doing this? Many thoughts went across his mind, but he was able to maintain his cool and show no signs of nervousness.

"What 'things'?"

"Oh, you know… walking into her room when she was changing, cuddling, having sex?"

"What? Naw."

"Don't hide it. I know you got her."

Emile chose to ignore Kat, quickly finishing up his meal to escape Kat's punishment of embarrassment. Emile placed his plate in the sink along with two other ones, and rested for a bit with Carter, before heading to the third floor to get his heart pumping. Emile first went to his room to get dressed in his gym clothes and check on Dawn. Emile walked through the door and noticed that Dawn wasn't there and the bed wasn't fixed, pillows and her blanket spread out. Typical Dawn. He walked up the stairs and opened the door to the gym, finding a clean Dawn on a treadmill. She wore a headband, wore grey sweatpants with a black tank top, and had her hair in a long ponytail with earphones running from her ears, under her clothes, and into her pocket. She didn't seem to notice Emile since she had her music quite loud.

Emile jogged to the treadmill next to her, surprising Dawn and almost knocking her out of balance. She turned off her music and smiled at Emile.

"Sweetie, you scared me!" She laughed.

"Sorry for that." Emile turned on the treadmill, the speed going up each minute. Dawn reached over and gave him a greeting kiss before returning to her focused workout.

"Hey, babe."

"Yeah?"

"I think Kat heard us… doing our thing last night."

"What?!" Dawn was almost knocked out of balance again by the surprise she had just heard. "How?"

"When we were eating earlier, she told me that she heard your moaning and stuff."

Dawn giggled.

"I'll deal with that some other time, sweetie. For now, I need to get some exercise done."

They ran and ran for almost 20 minutes, not one of them breaking a sweat. Emile decided to stop and decided that this was getting boring.

"Dawn, we had sex and all, but never even went on a date." Emile leaned over his treadmill handles into Dawn's.

"Wasn't the Elysium a date?" Dawn slowed down her pace.

"Maybe. It's just that three other people were with us. We need that privacy."

Dawn didn't speak and turned the machine off.

"Do you know where we would go?"

"Da, I know a place. I'll tell you when night comes."

Dawn raised an eyebrow at the first sentence, but she didn't mind much.

"I'm gonna go have a swim with Jun. He needs a friend."

Emile gave Dawn a kiss on the cheek before going to his room to switch out to his blue board shorts and black flip flops, along with a blue towel slung over his shoulder. Jun jogged to the dock and put his towel on the chair Jun put his on.

"Hey, Emile. What's up?"

"I'm gonna go to Lakeside and get some Dawn pussy."

Jun laughed at the sentence. "Right, like you'd ever get in her pants."

Emile paused for a minute, thinking about what he should say.

"Well… Jun… I trust you second, next to Dawn, so can you keep a secret?"

"Yeah, go ahead." Jun was very curious.

"Uhm.. We… may or may not… hadsexlastnight." Emile sped up his last four words. Unfortunately, Jun had sharp eyes AND sharp hearing, so he could hear anything going on in the house when he's awake. Jun let out a very surprised and shocked expression.

"Wow… uh..." Jun started a silent and awkward moment. Emile broke it by diving into the lake by jumping over Jun, splashing water all over him. The two did sorts of things brothers would do: try to catch fish by hand, race, stay underwater, even explore the whole lake with the jetski. When they were speeding along in their private watercrafts, Emile gets a call from none other than Dawn.

"Hey, babe." Emile stopped accelerating. Jun motioned for him to come over to him and put it on speaker, which he did.

"Why is my jetski gone?"

Jun and Emile looked down on the latter's watercraft. It was green with white racing stripes. It sure did belong to Dawn. Emile's had a blue one with a black wolf on each side.

"I may have borrowed it for a bit."

"Well, if you weren't so cute I would've beaten you senseless." Dawn never acted like this. She acted serious all the time before they both met. Jun turned his head around to laugh silently. Emile threw the finger at Jun. "So, anyway, can I come out there?"

Emile looked up at the sky. It was around midday, and it was lunch time.

"Yeah, let's have lunch first then you can come out with us."

"Okay, cool. Meet you here."

Emile hung up the phone and looked at the house's general direction.

"Hey, Emile, don't go fucking in the lake." Jun smirked.

"I can't promise that." Emile chuckled.

"Race you to the docks?"

"I'm gonna beat your sniper ass.

"I'm gonna beat your skull-faced ass."

"Okay, 3… 2… GO!"

Emile was always a cheater in games, and Noble team learned to deal with it. Jun was able to catch up to him, splashing water all over his face. Jun emerged as the victor of the race, Emile acting all sad. The two dried off and went to the house, almost pushing each other off the dock.

"You guys… had fun." Jorge greeted them.

"Lots of it." Jun rubbed his face.

"Well, you guys gonna go back?"

"I'll go back five minutes after I eat, Emile's just gonna jump in with his lover."

Emile elbowed Jun on the shoulder, who shrugged it off and went to the dining room. Dawn came down the stairs, in a manner than Emile found graceful and lovely, but to everyone else is just like a regular woman. No one cared except for the man in board shorts.

"Look who's here."

"Look who 'borrowed' my jetski."

"Why do you like it so much?"

"I spend more time in the water than you know."

The two walked down to the dining room where they ate their oh so delicious Carter-prepared meal. They all remained quiet mostly, looking up at a TV that was showing a documentary about the Great Schism. Everyone but Emile seemed to like documentaries, Emile just watching it just to fit in. After they ate, they all left their plates for Kat to pick up and take to the dishwasher. They wanted to buy a Mr. Handy. Too bad those didn't exist in this world.

Jun and Emile headed out the door to return to their swim, while Dawn went up to change into her bikini. After getting dressed, she was eyeballed by Jorge and Carter, who never saw her wear those kinds of clothing. She went outside, Emile noticing her immediately with her blood red towel. Jun stared on and whistled. Jun braced for a hit from Emile, instead, he ignored him.

"So, are you gonna steal my jetski again or are you gonna use yours?"

"I'll use mine."

"You better have not put your germs all over it."

"You know you like them."

Dawn kissed him with a giggle, which Emile returned. Jun sat on his own watercraft, looking at the two.

_So this is what being a third wheel feels like. _He thought.

The two broke the kiss and went to their jetskis.

"Jun, don't worry, you'll find a girl. You don't have to be a third wheel." Dawn reassured him with a pat on the back.

"Thanks."

Dawn gave him a thumbs up and sped off, leaving the two men alone.

"Alright, let's get this shit-show started." Emile blasted off and chased after his lover.

Jun pulled up his back seat storage compartment and took out a head-mounted camera, which he just needed to attach right above his ear. It was small and subtle, the only way to see it is to go up close to him.

"Yup. This is going to be a long day." Jun tailed them into wherever they wanted to go.

* * *

**A/N: Woah, almost ran into lemon city there. Anyway, thanks for giving this story 300 views, but only one review D: If you guys don't review, I assume I did the story correctly, so if there's an error or anything, go AAHHHEEEAAAADDDDD and leave a review.**

**(I hope somebody got that bakerXderek reference.)**

**(And those video game references.)**


	7. Before the Date

**A/N: Holy school. School's coming up in August 18, so expect slow publishing, but I'll still be posting chapters. Don't worry :D**

**I DO NOT OWN THE HALO FRANCHISE AND ITS CONTENTS AND POSSIBLE REFERENCES TO OTHER MEDIA.**

* * *

Jun decided that he should leave the two lovebirds alone. He wasn't one for interrupting someone's business and vice versa unless it was necessary or something important was happening. Being a third wheel, however, was not important. 30 minutes into the games, he left Dawn and Emile alone, telling them that he felt uneasy being alone with a couple. Emile was both relieved and nervous, as they were alone by themselves and that was the first time he was with Dawn without anybody else to be seen. They docked their jet skis far from the house, where they could spend some quality time together. Emile sat on a rock, water dripping from all over his body. Dawn sat next to him on a much larger rock, appearing taller than him.

"I have never been to this part of the lake." Dawn spoke up.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Emile stared into the lake and the trees.

"Exactly how beautiful?"

"More beautiful than you."

Dawn scoffed and moved to Emile's bench, leaning on him.

"Really?" Dawn gave him puppy eyes. Emile swore it was ridiculously adorable. Emile held her to close off all gaps between their bodies.

"I'm joking, I'm joking. It's just that it's quite difference from war-ridden planets."

"And your teammate in a bikini instead of MJOLNIR? Yeah, I understand."

Emile, without turning his head, looked over to Dawn.

"It.. uh… would be better if I saw you… a little bit more bare."

Without hesitation, Dawn reached for the tie on her top and pulled it, revealing her ample boobage. Emile raised his hand and cupped them in his hands, feeling her smooth skin and her nipple. He stood from his seat and knelt down in front of Dawn, his head up to her chest. He licked her right breast, starting from the areola to the nipple, then to the left. Dawn moaned softly, Emile barely hearing it.

"Looks like we're about to have sex again." Dawn spoke under her breath. Emile placed his hand on her crotch, rubbing her bikini. He reached under her bikini and stroked it, feeling the freshwater from the lake, followed by her own lubrication. Dawn and Emile stood up, taking off their bottoms together. They were fully naked, the two wanting each other. Jun was on the other side of the lake, hunting bears for their skin and meat, something that Carter would do with him, Carter wasn't with him. Jun had already killed two bears, using a hunting rifle that was smaller than the SRC-99CS2 and had an integrated silencer as to not disrupt nearby animal activity and hunt at the same time. He spotted activity on the other side of the lake, and aimed his sniper down. He almost dropped his weapon when he spotted none other than Dawn and Emile, going at it with their foreplay.

"What… the…. fuck…" Jun went prone to not be seen by anybody, set his weapon to safe and took out the magazine, as to not accidentally end their lives during the session. After a minute, he stopped watching and continued hunting, not wanting to voyeur on his teammates any longer.

Dawn took his manhood in her hands and pleasured him, Emile doing the same and kissing her at the same time. They broke the kiss and Dawn lied down on the rock, spreading her legs and closing her eyes.

"I'm all yours, Emile. Explore me or experiment me, whatever." Dawn invited him into her body.

Emile went to her head and put the tip in her mouth, inserting it until she could barely take all of it in. She pulled her head back and forth, until Emile stopped her and bent her over on the ground, her ass sticking out.

"I wanna try something different." Emile told Dawn.

"Go ahead and do it."

Emile slowly sticked his member in her anus, Dawn opening her mouth in shock. Emile was able to stick all nine inches of him inside of her, thrusting in and out, this time much slower since Dawn's butt was very tight compared to her vagina. He could hear and see that Dawn was enjoying this very much, but he doesn't want to go faster since it could hurt her.

"Please… god…" Dawn pleaded.

"Please what?" Emile asked her, still thrusting.

"Faster..."

Emile moved his hips faster, Dawn moaning louder and screaming. They weren't screams of pain, they were from the amount of pleasure Dawn was receiving. She couldn't take it anymore, and Dawn released before Emile did so himself. He stopped and pulled out.

"No, put it back in… continue." Dawn breathed and wheezed heavily, and Emile soon turned them into moans of pleasure, emitting from both Emile and Dawn. Had Jun been there still watching, he would like it, a lot.

Emile bent over and cupped her breasts with his right hand, and his left hand penetrating and rubbing her vagina and clit. After five more minutes of continuous anal sex and his hand on her very wet slit, she came once more, this time louder than her first time earlier.

"Oh my god… I came again." Dawn shaking.

"I'll stop if you want."

"Don't stop, keep going until you finish."

Emile continued, knowing that Dawn herself is in her own heaven and is loving every bit of it. Emile pulled out and put his member in her womanhood, his fingers in her anus. Emile couldn't take the sex anymore and released inside of her, prompting Dawn to do the same. This was her third orgasm and passed out, her unconscious body shaking in Emile's arms. Emile kissed Dawn and waited for her to wake up, letting her rest for a bit. She regained consciousness in ten minutes, finding herself in Emile's arms, trying his best to wake her.

"That was… intense." Dawn spoke in a sleepy voice.

"You came three times in one session. That's incredible." Emile held her closer.

"I loved this. I felt really… happy… and comfortable, to know that you're ravaging me in the forest."

"Do you wanna… beat your orgasm record next time?" Emile joked.

"Let's do it now." Dawn winked.

Emile showed a shocked expression at the offer.

"Wow, Dawn. You are becoming a nympho."

"I'm just joking, babe."

They put their clothes back on and rode to the house in their watercraft. Dawn covered herself with a towel and Emile covered himself with his own, following Dawn down to the house and upstairs.

"You guys had fun?" Carter asked.

"Lots and lots of fun." Dawn smiled. Jun was with Carter, who chose to ignore the group. He felt awkward, but played it off casually.

Emile broke off with Dawn to go into his own room to shower and change. The two were now in their casual clothes, Emile in blue gym shorts with a black tank top and Dawn in skinny jeans and a red check shirt. Dawn visited Emile's room, asking how she looks.

"Going somewhere?" Emile said, opening a pack of gum.

"You were gonna take me out somewhere later, right? Might as well get dressed now." Dawn lied down on Emile's bed, relaxing.

"Yeah, we're going at nine. There's six hours left so you can change into something more comfortable," Emile gave her the pack. "Want some?"

Dawn took a stick of gum from his pack and gave it back.

"I don't want to change any more, I want to stay in these." Dawn put a stick in her mouth.

"Suit yourself." Emile relaxed on the bed with Dawn, the only sound in the room is the gum being chewed. He took the remote from his desk and turned on the TV.

"Today and tomorrow will be quite wet, expect showers and-"

"Blah, blah, blah, news." Emile changed the channel.

"It might rain today." Dawn pointed out.

"Well, at least you won't get wet by just me."

Dawn gave a small giggle and buried her face in his chest, falling asleep. Emile set his alarm clock to 8:30 PM, spitting his gum into a trash can and taking Dawn's gum to the trash. He didn't bother her saliva on his finger at all. After that, he went to sleep with her. They had sex and were going to a date after all.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Emile and Dawn woke up at the sound of the loud alarm, Emile shutting it off with a slam on the top.

Emile dressed up in jeans and a polo, with a windbreaker over it. Dawn wore her own jacket over her red shirt.

"Let's go." Dawn motioned for Emile to hurry up. Emile finished and followed Dawn downstairs to leave.

"Going somewhere?" Jorge asked.

"We're going to somewhere special." Emile replied, putting on grey sneakers.

"Where?" Kat turned her head.

"I'd tell you, but she's here." Emile pointed to Dawn.

"Fuck you." Dawn was still on the stool wearing tan boots.

"Sorry, but it's a secret." Emile took Dawn's car keys with her permission since he didn't have his own car.

"We're heading out, bye guys." Dawn exited the house and Emile followed. The wind was cold, and it was 65 degrees Fahrenheit, plus rain later. It was the perfect weather for a date. Emile unlocked the car doors and opened the passenger side door for Dawn. He sat in the driver's seat and started the SUV, driving out of the garage. The trip was somewhat quiet, until Dawn spoke at a red light.

"It's weird that we had sex before we went on a date." Dawn opened the window to let the breeze in.

"It's weird that I made you pass out during that sex." Emile continued driving.

"That means I enjoyed it, and you should be happy I came three times."

"Wow, you fucker." Emile looked at the left side window.

"I'm sorry for enjoying it." Dawn said with a sad voice.

"No, it's that damn Harley that hit your side mirror."

"It's probably just a scratch or bent in the wrong direction."

Emile was able to pull it back normally, so it looks good as new.

"Huh, well look at that."

The red light turned green and every car sped off.

"You gave my ass a punishment back there."

"Sorry. I didn't mean for it to be painful."

"I liked it. Besides, if I was gonna have sex with a man as big as you, I would've expected being butt-fucked."

"Well, just relax. This is going to be a somewhat long trip."

Dawn nodded and activated the small TV screen in on the passenger side dashboard, playing the types of movies she liked, war movies. Today was a great day for Emile.

* * *

**A/N: So, that lemon just came by and visited. I actually hope I did that right. So, leave a review if you liked it, and I'll see you all next time.**

**One more question, should I raise my word limit? I always keep myself below 2,000 but above 1,500, so if you guys want a 3,000 word limit that I'll make a promise myself, just tell me in the reviews section. The author's notes and the disclaimer doesn't count.**


	8. Reinforcing Relationships

**I DO NOT OWN THE HALO FRANCHISE AND ITS CONTENTS AND POSSIBLE REFERENCES TO OTHER MEDIA.**

"Dawn, I'm gonna need you to close your eyes." Emile stopped at a red light.

"Why?" Dawn looked around, not seeing much due to the rain.

"It's a surprise, don't look."

"I won't. Don't worry."

Dawn always kept promises, unless it needed to be broken for some reason. Emile knew she would open her eyes though. He parked at the restaurant, and it was a great view, since the parking lot was right in front of the restaurant. He took an umbrella and opened it as he exited the vehicle. He walked around and opened the door for Dawn. She had her eyes closed, but Emile's hand was hovering on her eyes to keep her from taking a peek. Emile guided her out of the car and closed it, walking to the very front while making sure Dawn won't trip.

"Dawn. Open your eyes." Emile pulled back his hand and Dawn opened her eyes. What she saw was just heaven on Earth. Dawn released a squeal that was quite loud, though every parked space was taken.

"Lakeside?! I love you, I love you, I love you!" Dawn jumped on Emile, holding on to her. Emile accidentally let go of his umbrella, the two in the rain. Dawn remained in a hug for five seconds until she dropped. Emile picked up his umbrella and held Dawn's hand, walking to the entrance.

The restaurant smelled beautiful. It had the smell of perfectly cooked steak, making hungry people even hungrier.

Emile and Dawn walked to the receptionist, who was behind a beautiful and modern marble desk, with a waterfall behind her.

"Reservation for Emile."

"Emile and Dawn, Spartan specialty?"

"Yes."

"Can you please confirm your reservation by stating your SPARTAN tag?" the receptionist seemed to activate the same list of SPARTANs that the bouncer used at the Elysium.

"Emile-A239 and Dawn-B312."

The receptionist tapped at the hologram list that only she could see. It would seem as if she was touching air to others.

"Welcome, Spartans, to Lakeside. All regular menu food and drinks are free and the specialties are 50% off. Have a wonderful day."

Dawn's jaw was dropped the whole time. She saw wonderful meat and even vegetable that look great are being served. She didn't care that she was the "Hyper Lethal Vector" everyone talked about. All she cared was that she is hungry and want the food.

Emile took her hand and followed a beautiful waitress. God, is everything beautiful in this place? She was in her mid-20's and was just as pretty as Dawn. They sat at a red curved crystal studded booth at the back of the restaurant. It was very comfortable and large and had a small television in the front. Gold wine glasses, a marble table, everything is luxurious. Being a SPARTAN sure did have perks.

"Emile, I can't tell you how much I love you right now." Dawn looking at the menu.

"A thank you is enough for me." Emile kissed her cheek.

"No, a thank you isn't enough. I need to do something back."

"Babe, don't stress yourself. It's good. No harm done."

"Sweetie, how much did you pay for this dinner?"

"$1200. 600 per person."

Dawn's jaw dropped at the hefty price. Prices were inflated, but it was still pretty expensive.

"Emile, once we get home, you're gonna receive a good fucking."

Emile smiled at the offer.

"I accept. That's a very good deal."

They picked out their food and beverages before the waitress came.

"Hello, Spartans, my name is Jenny and I will be your server. Would you guys like to start off with a drink? We have non-alcoholic beverages and alcoholic."

"I'll have the Freya Blu, non-alcoholic, and the Lakeside Rib eye." Emile ordered.

"I want the Phantom Oracle and the Spartan's Steak." Dawn ordered her food.

"Would you like your drinks before the meal or with it?"

"Before the meal, please."

"Your meals will be out shortly, thank you."

Jenny walked to the front where she placed the order and poured a glass of Phantom Oracle and Freya Blu. She walked back to the table and placed it on their table.

"Where'd you get the money for this?" Dawn was concerned he'd spent all of his money on her.

"The paycheck Spartans get are ridiculous, I mean, our income is $93,000. All of it is going to be well spent on none other than you."

"We had paychecks?"

"Yeah, except when we were in battle, half of it's taken by ONI to pay for who knows what. Now, we're getting all of it."

"I could've just paid for it myself. You didn't have to pay."

"Don't sweat it. I'll do anything for my baby. Anything."

The two kissed, until ten seconds before their food arrived.

"Lakeside Rib Eye for the gentleman and the Spartan's Steak for the lady, it's hot, so watch out."

"Oh, my…" Dawn let the scent of her food tickle her nose.

"Thanks." Emile blew into his food.

"Enjoy your meal." Jenny walked off and served a different customer.

Emile sliced his steak into bits, so he won't have to keep on slicing every bite. Dawn sliced and then took a bite. She savored the taste and loved it.

"Lakeside is just giving me foodgasms."

"Can it make you pass out though?" Emile asked, taking a bite of the juicy meat.

"No, only you can give me an intense orgasm."

They both chatted about their future life and past life that they haven't heard about. Nothing special. They both sipped a drink and ate until there was none left and they were full. Emile was not drunk at all, but Dawn was quite drunk, but she could control herself. Phantom Oracle wasn't as strong as Spartan Hail. Jenny went over to them to take their empty plates and gave Emile the bill. He paid for it via credit card and left the restaurant with his lover. They walked to the pond that was two blocks near Lakeside, and was hand in hand on a bridge, rain tapping on their heads.

Emile held both of her hands and held her close.

"You know, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"I can't be the best. There are lots of things you love, like your kukri."

"No, you're the one person that can make me be happy and comfortable all day. I wanted to make this date special, to you and me both. "

"You don't need expensive dinners to make things special. We had sex. That's special."

"I just wanted to take you to the place you've always dreamed to go to."

"Listen to me. I really don't care. As long as you're well and alive, and most of all, with me, I'm all good."

"In that case, I'll be with you as long as humanly possible."

Emile cupped her cheeks and slowly went in for a kiss. Dawn swiftly returned back, her tongue pushing his lips open so she could enter, their tongues dancing. Rain fell down their hair and necks, their clothes getting wetter. The jacket didn't help much, but it kept them from getting cold. Their lips were locked for what seemed like an hour to both of them. They released from their passionate kiss, still in each other's arms.

"We kissed in the rain and on a bridge. Seems really romantic." Dawn licked her lips.

"I can taste the liquor in your mouth. I should try some of what you drank."

"Let's go back home, shall we?"

The sky was dark, the stars blocked by the clouds pouring rain on their heads. The only light they had was their improved night vision from the SPARTAN-III augmentations, lamps, and the beautiful lights created by the towering skyscrapers. They walked to their car under an umbrella, where they entered the car and left the parking lot. They finally arrived home, where everyone else was still awake.

"Dawn, where'd you go?" Kat asked.

"I was taken to Lakeside."

"Wow, Emile. You sure know how to make women smile." Jorge patted Emile on the back.

Dawn and Emile took off their shoes and jackets. Dawn headed upstairs along with Emile.

"Babe, are we going to have sex every day?" Emile changed into his sleeping clothes.

"I can take a punishment. Sure." Dawn took her underwear off and put on a nightgown.

Emile followed Dawn into her room, where she lied down to rest. Her nightgown was quite short, so she pulled up the end of the gown and rested it up to her navel, so Emile could get a good view of her shaved and clean womanhood. Dawn spread her thighs apart so he could get a much better view and touch of it. He took Dawn and placed her on top of him so he could see her cleavage. Dawn felt the hardened manhood of Emile on her bare crotch. Dawn got off Emile and took his boxers off, which was his only remaining piece of clothing.

"Let's give you a tease, shall we?" Dawn sat on her office chair and put three fingers in herself, massaging her breasts at the same time. Her cold feet rested on Emile's chest. She rubbed and stroked until she moaned loudly and released. Emile squirmed at the view. He wanted to be inside of her, now.

Dawn hopped back on him, but she sat on his face. Dawn held his member and stroked it while Emile licked and ate her out. After five minutes of just this, she came once again, and Emile savoring the taste of her juices.

She got off his face and went to sit right above his manhood. Now being penetrated slowly, she went down to lock their lips together while she slowly went down on his erection. She moaned in his mouth, tasting every bit of it. The taste of liquor was still in her mouth, but those were two things Emile liked: Dawn and liquor.

"Oh, Dawn. I can never get enough of you." Emile thrust faster while she's on top of him. The speed caused Dawn to scream. Emile stuck his fingers in her anus, which felt good to her. The pleasure was too great and couldn't handle herself any longer. She came, but Emile didn't hold back. He continued giving her the same amount of pleasure and hardness he had been maintaining. He took his remaining hand to stimulate her clit, which caused Dawn to release from their lip-lock and bury her face in his chest. All she could do was bounce up and down and moan. She loved every bit of it. The feeling of sex was just pure ecstasy. She finally released one more time, this time letting out a louder moan that would've woken up their housemates.

"Dawn, bend over." Emile ordered her. Dawn did what she was told to do and bent over on the bed, her ass sticking out. Emile fingered her in both holes. She could only let out moans.

"If I… if I pass out… wait until I wake up and keep fucking me." She soon released again, this time accompanied by unconsciousness. Emile held her in his arms, waiting for her to wake up. She was conscious by ten minutes.

"Continue… please."

Emile, without hesitation, put his member inside of her again, this time acting faster and harder. They've been having sex for 45 minutes and Emile was about to release himself.

"Dawn… I'm coming!" He released his juices inside of her, while she herself did too. She hopped off him and sucked up the remaining semen on the tip, savoring the flavor. After the liquid was exhausted, she hopped back up and lied next to Emile, breathing heavily.

"Damn, how many times have I came?" Dawn asked, being held by Emile.

"Well, once when you masturbated, once when I ate you out, once when I fingered you, and twice when I fucked you, and then during this session, you passed out."

"You gave me a good beating."

"Babe, I just want your body all day."

"Then you can have me all day."

They gave each other a long kiss until they fell asleep, both in a state of happiness and love in each other's arms.

**A/N: Back to back lemon? What?! Lolz. I'm not trying to rush the creation of the story. I don't just publish them just to have things published. I try to make things good. Leave a review if you enjoyed or have something to say, and have a good one.**


	9. A Day of Paintball

**A/N: I am very sorry for neglecting the story! School's being a real pain and my first period teacher is the epitome of bitchery. Anyway, here's chapter nine. I just got done with a bunch of homework and I really can't wait for another day to publish, so I apologize for mistakes or stuff that just doesn't make sense.**

**Oh, and one thing, I'm willing to answer questions asked by you guys, PM me any non-personal questions if you want.**

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN THE HALO FRANCHISE AND ITS CONTENTS AND POSSIBLE REFERENCES TO OTHER MEDIA.**

During the next few days, Emile and Dawn have been going on dates regularly and sexing each other up once every two days. But ever wondered what the rest of the team have been doing when the two are gone or doing their business? They may have been getting into some trouble or snooping in the lover's business, maybe even a secret love life among some of them, but that's for another time.

"Have fun on your date!" Kat closed the door behind them and locked it.

"So, boys, what are we going to do today?"

"Let's play paintball." Carter requested.

"Paintball? Why?"

"I want to feel like I'm back in action again, without any chances of death."

"Do you know any places?"

"Yeah, it's at Marlowe Paintball Park. It's got all the weapons we used back on Reach. Jorge would have the Juggernaut class, which had the big and bulky weapons, Jun would use the Marksman class, Emile and Kat would use the CQB class, Dawn would use, whatever the hell she would use, and I'll get semi-marksman. It's pretty much a DMR."

"Well, if that's the case, I'm in." Jun stood up to get dressed.

"I'm coming with." Jorge followed Jun. Kat and Carter went up to their room and dressed. Everyone dressed in old jeans and a sweatshirt and a jacket that could get ruined. They shut off all the lights and electronics then went for Carter's van. All of the vehicles were spacious because one: vehicles nowadays are made to be large and two: Jorge would need the extra space for his size. The group sang songs and told stories until they arrived at the park. It was clean and looked very nice, even for someone with high expectations.

"Welcome to Marlowe Paintball Park, would all four of you like to play?" the receptionist greeted them.

"Yeah, all four of us, please."

"Which classes would you like to use?" a screen rose from the desk with the classes available for paintball.

"Jun, marksman. Jorge, juggernaut. Kat, CQB. And I will have the semi-marksman." Carter told the receptionist. She tapped the screen before it turned back into a regular desk.

"$69.99, please."

Carter paid and received four cards for each of them.

"Thank you, head on over to the armory and use those keycards to unlock the class of your choice."

The four went through the door to their left and entered the large armory. The items for each class were stored in a pod, where they would use the keycard to unlock their weaponry. They all suited up, leaving their belongings in the pods. All kits had integrated radios, so they can communicate or call for backup at any time.

"I look quite Spartan-ish." Jun looked down on his rifle. It was pretty much like all the other paintball guns, but it had a scope and a much longer barrel.

"I like this." Jorge had a large and heavy weapon, like a minigun. The magazine was sticking out from the side and the gun took three seconds to actually fire. It's RPM is 780. It does have one disadvantage though. Jorge sticks out and can be easily shot.

"Alright guys. Let's do this." Carter motioned for the other three to go through the entrance that leads to their start point which was the north side of the field. They were accompanied by 28 other men, women, boys, and girls of different ages. Most of them stared at the hulking man, but Jorge made no eye contact through his mask.

The field was large, hills and trees everywhere, obstacles or destroyed vehicles for cover, and flags on both sides. There were ladders on some trees so marksmen could find their enemies and larger hills for the same reason. It was a mix of grassland and forest.

"Capture the flag, 32 versus 32! Are you ready?" a masculine voice came from a loudspeaker. Both teams yelled loudly.

"The rules are, one: do not fire on teammates! You can be disqualified for three teamkills! Two: grab the enemy flag and take it home! Three: call out if you're shot, don't be cheating and wipe off paint! Four: if you're killed, return to your spawn point! Everything else is common sense! That's all for the rules. The battle will start in ten, nine, eight…"

Kat could see all the participants grip their weapons tightly.

"Four, three, two, one! May the best team win!" a loud whistle blew. This meant chaos and paint. Most teammates advanced and rushed forward, some were tactical and went through the left and right flanks. Others with the marksman class, including Jun, went up the hill to find higher ground to snipe.

"Jorge, rush. Me and Kat will flank and try to take the flag."

"Got it." Jorge followed the rest of the players, unleashing colorful force into the incoming enemies. Carter and Kat hugged the boundary and continued, stopping to take out any enemies in their way. Most times, Jun would do it if there were too many enemies. They stopped by around six players who is defending their flag.

"We see the flag. Jorge, burst through the middle as a distraction. Jun, shoot as many as you can. We'll sneak behind all the trouble and take the flag." Kat planned.

"I'm on my way. I can't really get there… soon enough… since there's… bad guys everywhere!" Jorge was interrupted multiple times by hails of paint. He fought his way to the group of defenders. He walked through the large gate and was met by six enemies, armed with different classes except for the juggernaut. He started up his gun, but the enemies were quick to respond and immediately fired barrages of paint into him. It didn't hurt at all. Jun seized the opportunity and took out three of them, while Kat and Carter ended the rest. Kat picked up the flag and went back the way they came in. Other teammates caught up with them and followed them, keeping any opponents off their back. Carter was shot twice by two different marksmen, and had to go back to the starting point.

"Shot! Don't worry; I'll catch up with you." Carter yelled then whispered. He ran back to the team start with his hands up in the air, like he's surrendering.

"Ugh, can't do much without my armor." Carter said under his breath. He wasn't too used to fight without the MJOLNIR, but Spartans are still better than regular marines without armor though.

Kat came back to their start and placed the flag, gaining claps and cheers from multiple teammates.

"Why, thank you." Kat bowed.

"Blue team wins round one! Moving on to round two! Everybody return to their start!" The announcer spoke.

"That was too easy and boring. Let's make this fun." Kat smiled.

"…three, two, one, start!" the announcer yelled.

They all charged in, shooting any enemy they came across. Right now, their objective is to just shoot and leave the flag to others. They came across an enemy juggernaut that mowed down multiple of their teammates. Jorge came up from behind them and started his gun up, releasing fury into the enemy juggernaut. The enemy did the same, the two shooting their paint into the bodies of each other. Juggernauts were unique for one thing-they can only be downed when they fall over. This meant that they had to be dealt with in groups since one juggernaut have armor that can keep them from falling. Jorge, however, was indestructible. He was a SPARTAN-II, the best of the best, and now he's playing paintball with people who haven't even been or seen war before, save one or two people. Carter, Kat, and Jun knew full well they were cheating, but they didn't mind. Jorge eventually unloaded half of his magazine into the opponent, knocking him down.

"Yeah, Jorge!" Jun yelled from the radio. "Shit! Grenade!"

The three laughed at the grenade remark. To be honest, they were actually hoping for the grenade to go off so Jun could be covered in paint.

"I threw that grenade back so don't go expecting me to be screwed over by paint!"

"Aw, I was hoping that could happen." Kat whined.

"Bugger off, mate." Jun mocked a Scottish accent.

"You turned Scottish?"

"Nope, I just liked the sound of the accent."

Right about now, the three were just talking to each other while chaos was going on. Eventually, two teammates came by.

"Hey, jug, we need assistance defending that brick house over there, our flag guy's trapped and his bodyguards are losing ammo!" the first man said.

"Yeah, guys. PTFO!" his friend yelled and ran back to the house.

"Well, looks like we have some business to deal with." Carter told Jun.

The three ran to the east side where all the houses are. It didn't take long for them to find a house being abused by 3/4 of the enemy team. Noble came up from behind them and caught them in the middle of Noble and the ones in the house.

"Jorge, weapons free! Jun, you too!" Carter ordered. Jorge fired into the group of enemies, causing them to divert their attention from the house then into Jorge. He could feel the shots since around 25 people were launching paint into him. Kat stood up from cover to help out Jorge, but was eventually shot in the chest and fell backwards into Carter's arms. He had a reflex where he would catch any teammates that were shot or killed in war.

"Not the first time you've been in my arms, huh?" Carter grinned.

"Well, it certainly does feel different without armor." Kat stayed in her position.

"Guys, not the time to be lovey-dovey, we got our flag holder in there and he wouldn't want his teammates to be hugging and kissing!" Jun reloaded. Kat immediately got up and started shooting again with Carter doing the same, the two blushing.

_Not the first time I've seen two people engage in showing affection. _Jun relived the moment when he saw Dawn and Emile doing it on the other side of the lake.

"Throw a frag in the building!" an enemy called out. The building was small and had no inside walls, so a grenade would mean that the flag holder will be hit by the paint or leave the house and get hit by paint anyway. Carter wanted to stop it but he was too slow and was being covered with barrages of rounds. A grenade was thrown in the building and, as expected, the flag holder and his guards were flushed out of the house and was shot multiple times, knocking them down. Jorge eventually made short work of the enemies, making all of them go back to their starting point. Jorge picked up the flag and carried it to their base, followed by the surviving teammates and the rest of Noble. The bulking man placed the flag down on the pole and received cheers from teammates, wanting to shake his hand but were fully aware that he, as a juggernaut, could break their hand as easily as breathing.

"Game over! Blue team wins! Stay for a rematch or a drink of water, or head out the entrance to change out in your clothes! Have a nice day at Marlowe Paintball Park!" the announcer was delighted at the great sight of the gathered teammates.

The four Spartans returned their gear and went back into their clothes, going to the car to drive back home.

"That was quite fun." Jorge chuckled.

"Yeah, because you had all of it." Carter looked straight, smiling.

"Carter, I think it's time to ask out Kat." Jun punched Carter in the shoulder.

"Shut up."

"C'mon. You'd make a great alternative to Dawn and Emile."

"Hush, Jun."

"Well, just saying. This could be the start of a relationship."

"Jun, you're acting like Emile. Shut up before I shove my right arm up your ass." Kat blushed. Jun immediately said no words for the rest of the trip, though he did know that there's going to be another Spartan couple in town.

* * *

**A/N: Yeeaahh… weekend. I can finally make another chapter! I hope you like this chapter, since it kinda got more into the other characters than just Dawn and Emile. There will be more chapters just like this, and I'm hoping I can get some Carter and Kat action. So, leave a review/favorite/follow/a cookie if you liked it and I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	10. Author's Note and Chapter Updates

**Author's Note**

Hey, audience. I just want to make a quick announcement, and before I do, I just want to say that I'm not going to quit. I'm still making more chapters. This is just a few things I want to say about absences or anything else.

Changes I've made to the story as of Chapter 9

-Chapter titles added at the beginning of each chapter

-**Added a new chapter between **_**Chapter Five: A Lovely Night **_**and **_**Chapter Seven: Before the Date **_**to fix a plot hole**

-A separating line has been added after every disclaimer and before the post author's note in every chapter.

-Boosting minimum words to 2,000 instead of 1,500

More updates to come.

So, I just wanted to get this out to you guys. There's going to be more chapters coming in, so stay tuned. As always, have a good day, and I'll talk to you guys later.


	11. Apex Predators

**A/N: So sorry for the wait. I'm getting caught up with marching band and practices, so I only have the weekends to do this. So, enjoy this chapter of whatever this story is! **

**One last thing, I'll be editing all chapters to add the chapter title right after the disclaimer.**

**I DO NOT OWN THE HALO FRANCHISE AND ITS CONTENTS AND POSSIBLE REFERENCES TO OTHER MEDIA.**

**_NOBLE SIX'S ARMOR CONFIGURATIONS_**

**_HELMET: EVA/CNM SILVER VISOR_**

**_LEFT SHOULDER: GUNGNIR_**

**_RIGHT SHOULDER: ODST_**

**_CHEST: COLLAR/BREACHER_**

**_WRIST: TACTICAL/TACPAD_**

**_UTILITY: TACTICAL/HARD CASE_**

**_KNEE GUARDS: FJ/PARA_**

* * *

_Apex Predators_

Dawn liked to reminisce the past, relive bad memories and good memories alike, remember all the death and chaos she caused, one instance attaching a plasma grenade to a panicked Grunt that's running to its friends, effectively obliterating them. As a SPARTAN, she was labeled as a deadly apex predator alone. The rest of Noble Team is an even better apex predator when they put teamwork into play. She relived their last mission, which was to get the AI to the UNSC Pillar of Autumn.

"Shit! Banshees!" Six yelled at opened fire at the intercepting banshees. All six members of Noble were present at the pelican on its way to the pillar and every single enemy they come across are gone from the universe. Jun quickly picked off both aircraft, but one of them got a few shots in the interior of the pelican before they were shot down, burnt holes and a broken windshield. One shard flew right into Carter's visor, the former bouncing off of it and onto the floor. After three waves of intercepting banshee pairs, and one even a bomber banshee, landing two hits on the left wing.

"It's too dangerous for the AI! Six, Emile, Kat, and Jun, jump on my mark! Jorge, stay with me and provide cover for the four if they need it!" Carter focused on flying in the canyon.

"And how exactly will I provide cover?" Jorge asked, confused.

"You have the big boy gun, he hovers, and you shoot the alien pricks!" Emile yelled from behind.

"Noble Team! On my mark! Three, two, one, mark!"

Dawn, Emile, Kat, and Jun jumped out at the same time, bracing for impact. Dawn hugged the AI as to not damage it in the fall. They all landed safely, immediately pulling out their weapons and moving out. Dawn placed the AI on her back, regrouping at a ledge. They surveyed the area with Jun laying back with his rifle.

"So, we go in there, and..." Emile was interrupted by a leaping Dawn, who jumped on an Elite and assassinated him.

"…I guess we're going loud because miss 'Lone Wolf' wanted to be in the spotlight." Emile sulked.

"Our weapons don't exactly support suppressors." Dawn muttered through the radio. "Go join the ODST if you like silent so much."

"Say that to the guy with a sniper, not the guy with a shotgun." Kat joined in.

"Whatever, what's done is done. Just get down here and help me fuck these Covenant up."

Jun stayed on the ledge while Kat and Emile carefully slid down to meet the Spartan. Jun sniped two grunts and a zealot in their path. More Elites and grunts came, all opening fire. After the Spartans gunned all targets down, Jun took his time down and ran across the bridge to the mongooses. Kat drove and Emile rode on the back, and Dawn drove with Jun sniping. Dawn could hear Jun's rifle blasting with each shot, though all of them were direct headshots, Dawn didn't like the loud bang.

"Save your rounds for bigger targets. Don't you have an assault rifle or something?" Dawn pulled out her pistol and shot a grunt that was about to suicide bomb them.

"No, all I have is a magnum!"

"Use your rifle when it's necessary, right now you're deafening me!"

"Well, I apologize, princess."

Dawn and Kat drove to the Covenant-filled field, with scarabs everywhere.

"Kat, Six, Jun, don't fucking engage! Drive through it!" Emile ordered.

"Emile, this plan better work, or I'll kick you off this mongoose!" Kat panicked.

Kat and Dawn rode right under a scarab that was about to open fire on them. After a few shots by Emile and Jun, now with an assault rifle given by Dawn, they arrive down a cave and at a broken bridge.

"We're gonna have to jump it, pick up speed!" Emile instructed.

Dawn and Kat accelerated as much as they could, jumping the gap between the bridge. They got off the mongooses and headed into the trailer. Jun returned the assault rifle to Dawn and picked up a DMR. Kat immediately spotted a glowing blue trail coming straight for them.

"Wraith!" Kat yelled, prompting everyone else to run outside.

"Dammit. How are we going to kill that thing?" Emile peeked through the chain-link fence.

"Jun, remember when I told you to save your rifle rounds for bigger enemies? Now would be the good time to unleash." Dawn patted Jun on the back.

Jun took out his sniper and shot a few rounds into the gunner and the wraith. All brutes, elites, and grunts alike shot at the four.

"Kat, Emile, cover Jun! I'll sneak around and plant a grenade in the wraith!" Dawn snuck around, masking her shots with Jun's shots.

She snuck up behind the wraith, thinking about whether she should hijack it or blow it up.

_Should I take it… or… hmm… I think I should- _Dawn thought before being interrupted.

"Dawn! We're taking a lot of hits! Are you gonna kill that wraith?!" Kat spoke under fire.

"Everyone, divert fire from the wraith! I repeat, divert your fire to the infantry!" Dawn crawled in the Wraith to stab the Elite driver and throw him out.

"Let's hope I know how to use this thing." Dawn spoke to herself.

Dawn moved the large Covenant tank around, trying to get used to the controls. When she did, she launched shots that were too close to her three teammates.

"Dawn! Did you join their side now?!" Emile cried.

"Blame the trajectory on this thing!"

Dawn did most of the work even though the Wraith was damaged badly by plasma shots and sniper rifle rounds. Everyone regrouped at the center, which Dawn stayed in the Wraith.

"Nice work, Six." Kat punched the tank.

"I aim to please." Kat could hear Dawn's smile.

Jun spotted a glowing object coming out of a rock. It was a suicide bomber grunt.

"Six! Get out of there!" Jun warned. The three ran behind cover to shield themselves from the blast.

Dawn climbed out quickly and jogged casually to the group, while the tank behind her blew up.

"Cool girls don't look at explosions."

"Since when did you get so full of yourself?" Emile stabbed a breathing Brute right next to him.

"I never did. I'm just stating facts." Dawn wiped dust off her visor.

They moved towards the crevice where they were met by Jackals and Skirmishers. All of them were no threat since they were as weak as Grunts. After a short Kig-Yar massacre, they came across a Scarab that haven't spotted them yet.

"Mother…" Emile stared at the large weapon in their way. "We can't get past it, sir!"

"No, you can't. Not without help." Carter breathed heavily through their comms.

"Commander, you don't have the firepower!"

"I've got the mass."

"Commander, just distract it!" Dawn looked on.

"Yeah, that's a better idea." Jorge shot at the Scarab.

"Right. We'll distract them and you move out." Carter barely avoided the Scarab and flew in the opposite direction, causing the Scarab to follow the pelican.

"Crevice to the east." Emile pointed out.

"Crust is made with yeast." Jun mocked.

"Let's go." Emile learned to ignore mockery and "smartass" remarks if she ever pulled one.

The four enter another cave scattered with dead soldiers.

"Buggers. Hush." Three drones ambushed the four. Emile did most of the work, since he damaged them all badly and Kat finished the buggers off. Dawn and Jun on the other hand took care of the farther targets. They fought their way through the cave, killing any bugger and skirmisher infantry they come across. The four reach the exit where they find the Sinoviet facility turned battlefield by UNSC troops and Covenant forces.

"I'll stay back. You three go in there and help!"

Kat, Dawn, and Emile assisted the forces with Jun silently picking off multiple Zealots and Ultras. The battle was fairly quick when the Spartans joined in the fight. All that remains were a few Minors.

"We'll take care of it from here, Spartans. Head to drydock. Keyes is waiting for you there." A Marine finished off an Elite Minor with his pistol.

"Go, I'll catch up." Jun ran as fast as he could over to his teammates. Jackals and Grunts were up ahead, which were no threat to the Spartans.

"There's a mass driver up top. We lose that, the Autumn will be fucked."

"Thanks. We'll get right to it. Dawn, you're with me and secure the landing pad. Emile, man the gun. Jun, cover him and provide sniper support."

"On it," Jun nodded. "Let's go, skully."

Emile and Jun raced to the gun, Emile manning the weapon and Jun shifting his sights from incoming banshees to the ladies' enemies. Carter's pelican arrives, its back open and facing the battle. Jorge emerges from the aircraft and rains fire on the enemies.

"You miss me?" Jorge jumped off the pelican to assist.

"You're a sight for sore eyes." Kat kicked a grunt in the gut.

"I understand. Let's just get this over with."

As the bloody firefight came to an end, Carter landed the pelican on the center building's roof. All members except Emile regrouped at the landing pad.

"Noble to Keyes. Pad is clear." Emile stretched in his seat.

"Alright, Noble. Go ahead and get out of Reach. I'll assist you." Emile waved goodbye to them.

"Emile, we started together, now we're ending this together! I'm not leaving you in this planet!" Carter argued.

"This is Keyes," a voice came from their helmet. "We're approaching Platform Delta."

Keyes' pelican lands on the platform along with marines behind him.

"Good to see you, Spartans. Catherine assured me I can count on you."

Six gives the package to Keyes.

"Get in, Noble." Keyes counts only five of the Spartans.

"Where's the sixth-"

"Emile's back there, he's gonna help us get out of here."

Keyes nodded. "He'll be remembered."

"I ain't dead yet," Emile came from their helmets and Keyes' radio. "but if I do die, don't let me get glassed!"

"Cruiser! Heading for the Autumn! Noble Four, I need fire on that cruiser!"

"Yes sir."

A Phantom shoots down the pelican's escort, making it crash on the landing pad right next to the five Spartans that dove for cover. The phantom flies to the Mass Driver and drops off two Zealots. Emile successfully killed one. The second Zealot snuck up on Emile to impale him with an energy sword. Jun was quick to spot and sniped it, the energy sword barely slicing off Emile's arm.

"You're welcome! Now, kill that cruiser!" Jun, along with the others, jumped aboard the pelican.

Emile charged the cannon right at the cruiser's weak spot, effectively destroying it. Phantoms surround the gun along with its plasma shots. Emile destroyed as much phantoms as he can before taking too much damage, leaving only two phantoms as a threat.

"Damn, I need to leave this place!" Emile looked around for a way to get to the Autumn. Emile fought off remaining Elites that were dropped off, and lucky for him, they all had plasma pistols and banshees were flying around.

"Yes, banshees!" Emile charged the pistol and hit a banshee with a steady aim. The banshee plummeted to the ground. Emile jumped as high as he can to the banshee, knowing it's going to reactivate soon. After kicking out the Elite pilot, he made his way to the Autumn.

"Noble Four to Keyes. I've commandeered an enemy banshee. Do not fire on the banshee that's flying right behind your pelican!"

"Affirmative. Get out of there and meet us at the hangar."

Emile flew to the Autumn with ease, disguised as a Covenant banshee.

As the pelican landed, Emile's banshee landed behind them. The Spartans along with several oblivious Marines aimed their guns at the banshee. When out came Emile, everybody loosened their grip and headed back to what they were doing.

"Emile! I thought you were gonna be left there for a second!" Dawn took her helmet off and hugged Emile tightly, letting her long, loose hair flow freely.

"Whoa, since when did you ever miss me?" Emile hugged her back.

"I just… thought that you would be gone."

"Well, I'm not. Let's get out of here. I need a drink." Emile took his helmet off and stopped hugging Dawn. He walked with Jun and Jorge in the hangar to the break room.

"I can't believe we all survived." Kat chuckled.

"True, but," Carter walked past her. "Spartans never die."

Dawn patted Kat on the back. "We weren't going to die. We're apex predators. Top of the food chain."

* * *

**A/N: There you guys have it, the long awaited Chapter 10. This might be the worst chapter yet for wording and writing, but it's because I really wanted to get a chapter in. Next chapter should be up in half a month or so.**


	12. Cruise I

**A/N: I am sorry for the absence since I had to attend school band rehearsals the whole week, including Saturday. Destiny's with that list, and boy, I enjoy the hell out of that game. I'm a level 20 hunter on the PS4, if you guys wonder.**

**One more thing, the disclaimers in every chapter stops here. I should've left the disclaimer during the prologue and first chapter only, but that goes to a screeching halt right now.**

**(I still don't own Halo and references.)**

* * *

_Cruise I_

"Back in sea again, huh?" Dawn laid her old seabag and Emile put his luggage on their bed. She shared a room with Emile while Carter and Kat also shared. Jun requested his own room since he would rather be alone than be with his commanders or a couple that has regular sex every day. Jorge stayed back at home to take care of the home, and he wasn't really a fan of oceans. Anyway, Jun could invite a girl over to his room if he's lucky. The five of them are on a six-day cruise from Miami to Nassau and Key West.

"The smell of fresh ocean water, playing with friends, meeting new people, all the while knowing that you could sink and drown a horrible death." Emile leaned over their balcony and looked straight at the docked sailboats, soaking up the fresh breeze.

Incoming description ahead.

Dawn lied on the bed, knocking down her bag on the floor. Their room is quite luxurious, the walls are light tan, the carpet on the floor is fluffy, clean, and comfortable, so comfortable that Dawn might probably sleep on the floor instead of the bed, which was equally firm and large. A 60 inch TV is wall mounted in front of the bed and a remote could control the direction the screen was facing. To the left of the TV was a desk, with coffee, snacks, and drinks to consume and then get charged afterwards. To the right of the TV there were two leather chairs with a coffee table in front. To the right of the closest chair to the TV was the door to the balcony. The bathroom itself was very sleek, it had the same walls, but the floor was marble that automatically controlled the temperature of the floor so it was neither hot nor cold. The sink was marble with a mahogany base. The bathtub/shower was large enough to fit the both of them, fortunately for Dawn. The toilet itself was relatively clean and luxurious, like everything else in the cabin. It had a red soft toilet seat cover that felt great when sitting on. The balcony had a gold-colored rail with white beams going down from the rail to the floor. It had two deck chairs with a small table next to it.

"Don't be so negative, babe." Dawn reached for the remote to turn on the TV.

"Sorry, it's been a long-ass time since I've been on the ocean. I'm used to space."

"At least here if something bad happens we won't get stranded out in the middle of the universe."

Emile unpacked his items as he heard the ship's horn blasting through the balcony door. They felt the ship finally moving, leaving the port within minutes. Dawn's phone buzzed, showing that Kat messaged her.

"Carter, Jun, and I are going up on that seafood restaurant, wanna come with, or are you going to play with your boyfriend?"

Dawn smiled and asked Emile if they should stay in the room a bit or go out, Emile agreed with the second choice.

"Yeah, we're coming." She replied to Kat and then spoke to Emile. "Em, let's go."

They walked to the elevator and Dawn pressed the deck floor, the doors closing as she pressed.

"Would be a real shame if the elevator broke down." Emile tapped his foot to the adagio tempo elevator music.

"Let's get frisky later, when we're really alone." Dawn wrapped her left arm around Emile's waist and stroked his chest with her right in a seductive voice anyone could fall for. Dawn was still in the same position when the door opened, revealing three other Spartans that were chatting, waiting for the couple to arrive. When the elevator rang, the three looked at the door, somewhat unsurprised.

"Don't do that now, guys. Go do that when we're sleeping." Carter teased the two.

"Yeah, lay off the PDA. We don't want people to see humanity's war machines acting like a bunch of crazy teenagers." Jun said.

"We'll try our best." Dawn looked up at the restaurant. The words _Bubba Gump Shrimp Co. Est. 2010_. With a logo of a smiling shrimp in a white and red circle stood proud right above the door.

"I've heard about this place. I'm guessing they catch their shrimp right here." Kat lead the group into the restaurant.

"Party of five?" the receptionist asked, to which Kat nodded. "Sorry, the restaurant is full. You can wait an hour or find a different place."

"We can wait."

"Okay, would you like to take a look at the menu while you wait?"

"We're good. Thanks." Emile opened a pack of E-cigarettes as he went outside.

"Didn't know you use those." Carter sat on a bench in front of the restaurant. Emile took out another unused pack of his and gave it to Carter.

"I knew you'd want one." Emile savored the sweet blueberry flavor. Carter took a watermelon flavored one and activated it, placing it in his mouth.

"Wanna trade?" Emile held out the one in his mouth.

"Nope, I'm afraid yours and Dawn's saliva's mixed in there."

"She doesn't like these stuff."

"Hon, me, Jun, and Kat are going shopping. Do you guys want to come with?" Dawn got in between Carter and Emile.

"No thanks, you can go."

"You sure? We'll just be in the shopping center if you need us." Dawn planted a kiss on Emile's cheek and gave a wave to Carter.

The group of three went to the elevator and descended to the store level, whistling to the music and talking about events. Whenever Dawn and Kat would go off and browse things, Jun would pull out his phone, follow them (which the girls have no trouble with), or check out his own store of choosing. About ten minutes into walking down the long corridor, Jun broke off with the group and jogged into an arcade, ranging from the newer year 2550 models to the antique and preserved year 2200 models. Dawn too was a fan of games, so she followed Jun without hesitation.

"Kat, I'll meet you somewhere. I'm going with my bestie!" Dawn looked back at Kat, smiling and jogging along with Jun. He stopped jogging to purchase a credit card for the games.

"Since when was I your 'bestie'? " Jun retrieved his card motioned for Dawn to come.

"Aren't we besties since Reach?" Dawn sat down in an aerial racing booth, which prompted Jun to sit at the next one so they could play together.

"C'mon. You and Emile were pretty much a couple back then." Jun and Dawn inserted the card as Dawn covered Jun's mouth.

"Your hand smells beautiful."

"Thanks. I bought this lotion a few days back. Wanna try some?"

"Nope, I don't want to smell like a Dawn."

The two selected their vehicles: Jun and Dawn used the Falcon and an old F-35 respectively.

"Going old-school are we?"

"Yup, heard these sons of bitches are fast.

"Okay, since you have that, I'm gonna choose the curviest race, to make up for my turtle Pelican."

"Ha. Suck my ass." Dawn and Jun pressed start and was placed in the game quickly, along with other NPC opponents.

"I ain't Emile."

"Speaking of Emile, we may or may not have had some sexual encounters."

Jun looked straight, seemingly unsurprised.

"Hate to break it to you, but it's either you're loud as hell every night, or my ears really want to annoy me."

Dawn's face reddened within seconds. "Uh… you… hear us?"

"Of course. I just don't want to mention anything of the sort." Jun smiled. "I have a comment on your 'encounters'."

"Go… at it."

"I can tell Emile's really pleasuring you to be heard from across the lake and to make you pass out."

"Whoa, you're listening, not accidentally hearing it!" Dawn laughed.

"Maybe. Emile's gonna be so pissed when he hears about that."

"Do you want to know how sex feels?"

"No…" Jun fell quiet. Dawn stared at Jun as she crashed into the side of a mountain.

"Yeah… I do." Jun bowed his head slightly.

"When we're done, let's go find yourself a girl."

Dawn and Jun finished up their game, with Jun emerging as the victor.

"Don't give me that 'slow and steady' wins the race kind of crap." Dawn poked Jun on his left shoulder, spotting a beautiful-looking brunette just on the other side of the arcade, playing alone on the basketballs.

"Jun, I found somebody! Behind you!"

Jun turned around and quickly found the young, gorgeous girl.

"I'm not ready. I don't know how to flirt or anything!"

"You're ridiculous. You're just as sweet as Emile to me."

"Yeah, but, I know who you are and what you like and don't like. This woman's a stranger!"

"Do you want to bang her or not? If you say yes, then go at it. If she rejects you, then no biggie! There's always girls as alluring as her."

"Okay… I'll try." Jun walked over the girl who seemed to be lonely and was trying to cheer herself up. Dawn observed Jun from afar.

"Hi." Jun stood next to the woman as she made a basket. As Jun spoke, she smiled, which made her even more beautiful.

"Hey, there!" She turned her head and nodded as she took a ball.

"What's your name? I'm Jun."

"I'm Erin. Nice to meet you, Jun."

"You seem lonely, and I want to brighten your day up."

"Thanks. I saw my ex-boyfriend kissing another girl in the port earlier. I wanted to go to the Bahamas with him and I thought it was going to be really fun…" Erin could feel a tear trickle down her right eye. Jun gave her a handkerchief and placed a consoling hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay to cry. You don't have to continue if you don't want to. If you need somebody to talk to, I'm here."

"Thanks… I just really need to get back at him." Erin handed Jun back his handkerchief and smiled.

"What does he look like? I'll get him."

"Don't! He's quite buff and… I don't want you to get in trouble because of me."

"He deserves it for hurting such a beautiful girl, and he won't be a problem, I'm a soldier that's been on tour all my life."

"Jun… thanks," Erin hugged him warmly. "I know where he is right now. Let's go."

Jun followed Erin, giving Dawn thumbs up as she nodded proudly. Erin and Jun arrive at her room, knocking.

"Hey ba-" the man looked straight at the fearless sniper. "Who the fuck are you?"

"I'm here to get back at you for cheating on Erin."

"Cheating? What?"

Erin opened the closet next to the door after hearing movement. In it was the girl Erin's boyfriend was cheating on.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know he had a girlfriend already." The girl pleaded to leave.

"It's alright. Get out."

The girl left the room quickly, leaving the man alone.

"You fucker! I'll fuck you up good, both of you!"

"Oh, yeah? I'm a soldier, what are you?"

"I don't give a damn about who you are! I have three other guys here that can easily beat you up."

"You sure? I have four friends. Two of them female."

"Women? I bet I'll fuck them as soon as you're in the clinic."

Jun shook his head and chuckled.

"Did I mention… that all five of us are Spartans?"

Erin's jaw dropped at the remark.

"Brock… I wouldn't fight him if I were you." Erin backed away, pulling out her phone to record the events.

"No, fuck you! I'm gonna kill you!" Brock lunged at Jun. Jun was able to plan ahead of what Brock did and was able to grab his arm to face Brock's back. Jun kicked his leg to knock him down and choke him until he was barely muttering "stop".

"You… ugh… You… assaulted me…" Brock tried to catch his breath.

"No, I defended myself. You tried to frog-punch me like a wuss."

"I'm gonna kill you… just wait and see!"

Jun walked calmly to the writhing man and pinched his neck's pressure point, knocking him out effectively.

"So, can I have your number?" Jun winked at Erin.

"How could I say no to a gentleman?" Erin smiled and reached for a pen and a piece of paper.

* * *

**A/N: Oh god, I felt like I procrastinated too much on this chapter! The next chapter should be up in mid-October or around October 25 at the latest. Stay tuned guys, and I'll see you next time :D**

**Oh, for Destiny, you can message me here and ask me for my PSN ID, then maybe we can play Battlefield or Destiny or something.**


End file.
